


A Tragic Science Fiction Love Story

by TheArtsDemon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsDemon/pseuds/TheArtsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story about the tragedies of love and the dangers of idioms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tragic Science Fiction Love Story

We had been happy together for the longest time; or so I thought until the day I asked her about our future. She took my hands and smiled, just before she said that she trusted me exactly as far as she could throw me.

I could not believe my error. My hands slipped away. I was aghast. Her pleas to offer explanation were lost on me. Hurt and rejected I packed my bags and left to travel the world alone.

It wasn’t until years later that I found out who she truly was: The world’s most powerful master of telekinesis.


End file.
